User talk:M.J. Daniels
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:M.J. Daniels page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 09:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) The Secret Saturdays Wiki and Fanfiction. You probably don't even know what that's even about, do you?--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 16:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Wow. So you do know something about it. I like you even more.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 16:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Zak calls it the claw, and that orange thing is when he activates his powers, and they allow him to control cryptids. I'm actually writing a fanfiction for The Secret Saturdays, as I believe I wrote on my profile about it. I actually have the whole story completely handwritten, and I'll start typing it hopefully within the next week. When I publish it, I'll give you a link to it if you would like to read it.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 16:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Awesome. If you do decide to pursue that as a career, I hope it works out for you.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 17:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure. -Leafwhisker 22:17, April 18, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! -Leafwhisker 22:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, M.J.! Finally! Congratulations! Guess what? I finally got to watch Insurgent today, and I thought that every single scene was more dramatic than what I remember from the book. And Tris and Four had sex, even though they didn't until the third book? And Marcus was barely in it at all, so Tris didn't form a little truce with him for a little bit, or whatever. I still think that Theo is too intimidating to play Four. Anyway, despite all that, I did like the movie. I guess with all the drama there was more action.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 01:04, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Another thing: I finally read The Crown of Ptolemy today, and I loved it. Have you been able to read it yourself yet? No, I don't want to keep my rights. -Leafwhisker 04:17, April 19, 2015 (UTC)